Simply Liking You,,,
by Lucicelo
Summary: It only took a drunken night for Hiroki to admit his true feelings for Nowaki in a song and fails in hiding it from him. ONESHOT


Simply liking you...

_A/N: After I talked about this on tumblr, I decided to do this but with bits and bits of the translated song since song fics always cut into the good parts of the writing. Maybe a two-shot?_

_To answer some questions, this is the ending song of the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi season 1~_

_XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX_

Chapter 1

Hiroki groaned as he woke up from his spot on the couch, the fuzzy blanket, which he realized was on him and he kicked it off. This wasn't something he grabbed as he stumbled in to crash onto the couch and sleep. He has to quit drinking, the splitting headaches after his outings with old college friends or Akihiko were not worth it.

He vaguely remembered the worried expression on Nowaki's face as he walked inside. Nowaki caught him before he fell to the ground and split his head open. Afterward, Hiroki passed out in Nowaki's arms. Instead of carrying Hiroki toward their bedroom, Nowaki set him on the sofa. The ktichen was in close proximity so Hiroki could get some aspirin and some water. Hiroki heard someone, Nowaki was who he assumed, whispered: "I love you, see you soon."

That meant Nowaki isn't going to suffer his hangover wrath when the man already left for work. This relaxed him immensely, now he wouldn't feel horrible for snapping at Nowaki.

Hiroki stretched up his arms, bones popped into place and he sighed. "I need to start rejecting invites to the bar. Even without coherent thoughts I know Nowaki was worried sick about me."

He got out of the couch without realizing a piece of paper fell onto the floor. His mind was focused on obtaining the aspirin.

Opening a cabinet door, he grabbed the bottle and filled a glass with water. The he wandered back toward the couch where he sat down and popped two pills into his mouth. He sipped some water to wash it all down. He'd rather take powdered medicine but Nowaki always bought the ones in his hands so the need to complain dulled in these moments. He rubbed his temples and set the water on the table.

His cinnamon colored eyes located a scrap of paper on the floor and he grabbed it. He must've missed some work before he left last night. Which was unsual for him, Hiroki flipped the paper over and read it. The first thing he noticed was the bountiful amount of grammar mistakes.

The editor in him was offended that someone made a poem or a song and didn't bother to check for spelling errors. He rummaged through his pockets and located a pen then went to work on it. His speed through reading it while rewriting everything gave him something to focus on then the pulsating headache he had brewing in his head. This way, he won't go on a rampage.

Ten minutes later, Hiroki put down his pen and started reading the paper with a fresh pair of eyes. The horror of the grammar mistakes vanished, so he could enjoy reading it.

Line by line, Hiroki started to make fun of it in his mind. This was a love song and not just any song, one where the person poured all of the feelings of being alone without their love. By the time he made it to the middle of it, Hiroki started blushing hard enough to match the curtains in the kitchen.

He couldn't believe it.

His eyes reread everything on the paper.

His memory recollected bits and pieces of what happened 6 hours ago.

In a drunken stupor, Hiroki wrote down everything he felt about Nowaki. The words of loneliness took him back to when Nowaki left for a whole year to America. The ones where he thought about Nowaki constanly, his smile, his laugh, everything about him.

He swore the blush went darker.

What the hell did he drink to produce this?

His hands were positioned to crunch this paper into a ball and then throw it out the window. He was about to when...something in his mind clicked.

He didn't have the means to ruin this paper. It doesn't seem fair, unless he rewrote every single word onto his laptop and then throw the original copy out. Anything he ever wrote, whether embarassing or a rant, he hid in a book on his bookcase or a folder on his laptop.

Hiroki stared at the paper and sighed. He got up with the throbbing headache making him annoyed and went to his laptop which was in his bedroom. He flipped it open and pressed the start button to turn it on, he left it on standby so he didn't need to wait minutes to have it finally start up.

He placed the piece of paper right beside him as he started whispering while clicking on word pad. "Simply liking you won't satisfy me. Simply admiring you won't satiate me. Today, too, the only thing real is my loneliness, If I go see you now, I'll surely end up crying...

This...sounds too emotional! How could I write this! Man if Nowaki ever reads this, the embarassment will kill me over and over again until the Earth swallows me whole..."

Minutes later, Hiroki finished typing the song. The blush never left his face and he crumbled up the paper in between his hands. He located a trash bin and threw it as it landed inside perfectly. Hiroki saved the document, dragged it into one of his locked folders and when he finished, rubbed his lower back.

Hiroki obviously missed the target since the document didn't enter inside of the folder. It was in plain view, right under the folder where all of his old ponderings, ramblings, and responses to the letters of Nowaki were.

Pretty much anything Hiroki would _never _let Nowaki read.

He checked the time on the wall and he groaned. He only had twenty minutes to dress, grab his briefcase and run out of the apartment to make it time for work. Hiroki hastily ran to his room and completely forgot to lock his laptop.

When he finished dressing, he snatched up his briefcase and left the apartment. But not before remembering at least to lock the door behind him.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

The door opened around lunch as Nowaki ventured inside. He yawned loudly after so many hours at work and without a break to take a nap. His body wanted to lay in bed and while his mind desired to make some lunch and eat before going to sleep.

He dropped his black bag next to the shoe rack then kicked off his shoes. Every muscle in his body ached from constant movement or lack of. Nowaki rubbed his shoulders with his large warm hands.

He closed the door when he noticed Hiroki's new laptop was on the living room table. "What the..." Nowaki walked closer and pressed the touchpad, the screen lit up making the man surprised. "Is Hiro-san still here?"

Nowaki wandered around the apartment, checking every single room for a sign Hiroki was still there. When he found nothing, Nowaki felt disappointed. The whole time he was at work his thoughts revolved around Hiroki, he wanted to hold him, to lay beside him as they watched a movie together. Anything to just remain by his side.

The bright light from the laptop caught Nowaki's curiosity. He was not one to snoop but..he always wondered what Hiroki kept in the folders, whenever he got close, Hiroki slammed it shut and barked at him for spying.

That stung him and he felt excluded. He never meant to be seen as a spy but his natural curiosity over his lover was natural.

Nowaki went back in forth in his head. His curiosity caved in.

He sat down on the sofa and fiddled around with the laptop. Nowaki clicked on the internet icon and surfed through some sites but settled on answering some old emails he forgot or missed.

After answering a few emails from old friends at the orphanage, his blue eyes located a folder on the far right corner. The folder was labeled 'My restricted crap NO ONE TRY TO GET IN'

The folder called to him...no wanted him to click on it.

Nowaki already felt he would be in trouble by surfing online, but he could always erase the history of the day so nothing is left behind. It was the damn folder which called to him. For the sake of quenching his curiosity, Nowaki clicked on it and waited a few seconds. A screen popped up which required him to type in a password.

He exited out of there, if no one was meant to explore this folder then he shouldn't try to. With his curiosity gone, Nowaki moved the mouse to the menu and was about to click the shut down button. When he located a text document right under the folder he gave up on trying to get into. His curiosity skyrocketed, this must be something that he was allowed to look into.

Nowaki clicked on it.

He read the first few lines and he was surprised at the content. This was something he didn't expect to come out of Hiroki, not that he doubted Hiroki could have written such lovely words. He just didn't expect this at all.

A blush gathered on his cheeks, a grin appeared on his face and his heart pumped faster.

If only Hiroki would sing this to him, the his life would be complete. Nowaki let out a blissful sigh, this was the spirit booster he needed. He scrolled down to the bottom and found a sentence in italics.

_I cannot believe this sums up everything I have inside of my heart, but this is all true and I vouch for it. _

Nowaki chuckled, "Hiro-san...you are so adorable, who would have thought writing it all down would make you so honest."

He memorized every single line before exiting, then left the laptop as it was before. Turning it off would leave a clear sign that someone was messing arounf with the laptop and possibly looking through personal stuff. All of this happiness inside of Nowaki was ready to burst out of his body.

Also he wanted to kiss Hiroki and hold him tightly in his arms. He controlled his emotions, going to the university and declaring his love for Hiroki in front of a whole people would've mortified the professor.

Nowaki still wanted to be alive to enjoy his relationship with Hiroki so doing that is a no go.

He left the living room and replayed the words inside of his head. He invented a tune to go along with it and whistled it through his lips. Nowaki started to make himself lunch as he whistled the song.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

In the afternoon, Hiroki was typing work related assignments in his laptop and his heart skipped a beat as Nowaki kissed his cheek. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

Nowaki smiled brightly as he held Hiroki tightly. "Kissing you~"

Hiroki slammed his laptop shut as he turned to stare directly into Nowaki's eyes. "You have been too chiper today...it's creeping me out."

Nowaki pouted, "So I can't be happy that I'm with the man I love." He kissed Hiroki's shoulder. "Can't I?"

"...You can." Hiroki blushed as he leaned against him. "Was work good today?"

"Oh the usual...nothing too serious."

"..Then why so happy? Not that I'd rather have you depressed or anything. It's just that when you smile this much, something must've happened to you to make you act this way..."

Nowaki nodded his head. "Something did happen..."

"Which was?"

Nowaki started to whisper. "I fell in love with you~ In a sunset, filled with the scent of the wind." He carried the tune so easily as Hiroki's eyes widened. "When I recall your voice and smiles, I immediately become happy~"

Hiroki sat shellshocked and Nowaki tilted his head to get a look of his face. "Hiro-san? Are you okay?"

Nowaki felt Hiroki remove his arms and hastily get up from the sofa. Hiroki ran to the trash bin and noticed (in his embarassed mind) that the crumpled ball which used to be a piece of paper was crumpled up tighter.

He snapped toward Nowaki. "You read the paper in the garbage!"

Nowaki was surprised at the reaction as Hiroki continued. "Why! Why would you read it if I thrrew this out? If I wanted you to read it I would've left this on the table for you!"

"B-But."

"But nothing!" Hiroki yelled out loud as he stopped cold, this actually scared Nowaki more than when he was yelling. "...You read it on my laptop didn't you...you didn't know this was in the trash at all did you..."

Nowaki answered. "Yes and no."

Hiroki dropped the crumpled up ball onto the ground and he hung his head to hide the intense blush on his face. The fact Nowaki looked through his laptop didn't bother him, it's that Nowaki managed to read this song by bypasing his password.

He muttered. "How did you get in my folder?"

Nowaki went to his side and placed his hands on Hiroki's shoulders. "Hiro-san...the document was on plain view and I sincerely thought it was work related."

"I know you're being honest...I'm not pissed at you, it's me I'm pissed off at."

Nowaki chuckled and kissed Hiroki's forehead. "Why? Hiro-san I read the whole thing..do you know how happy it made me that you wrote what you feel about me?"

"That's what I was afraid of..."

Hiroki felt Nowaki tilt his head up, his face was cherry red from all of this. "Don't be afraid...it's not like anyone else can understand what you feel for me. I know that even without the song you have written, I know your feelings."

"..Accident.."

"Hmm?"

Hiroki grumbled. "I wrote that when I was drunk."

"I knew that!" Nowaki laughed as he pulled Hiroki close. "That's what I first thought since it was dated today."

Hiroki glared at him. "Shut up."

"I won't." Nowaki declared as he smiled. "I would rather have you sing it to me than reading it...will you do this for me?"

"Why? You read this already." Hiroki wandered away from Nowaki and stared over his shoulder. "Besides I have to shower before bed." Nowaki smiled big as Hiroki snapped. "Only me. Don't even think of following me inside or taking a peek at me."

"Aw.."

Hiroki went inside of the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Which left Nowaki in amusement rather than despair.

_He is just too cute when he's being shy, I'll get him next time. _


End file.
